


Волшебник и Весна

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Сказка о запретной любви





	Волшебник и Весна

 

В моем саду густая тень и звонкие ручьи,  
В моем саду цвела сирень и пели соловьи.  
  
Но та, что всех земных цветов прекраснее была,  
Та лилия волшебных снов не для меня цвела.  
  
Поникли яркие цветы, туманы поплыли,  
Я лилию моей мечты похитил у земли.  
  
Но о своей любви сказать мне не хватило сил  
И, чтоб ее не потерять, я чары сотворил.  
  
И ты, подвластна чарам слов, в вечерней синей мгле  
Спала на ложе из цветов в прозрачном хрустале.  
  
О сколько огненных ночей и бесконечных дней  
Ты больше не была ничьей, но не была моей!  
  
Я днем и ночью был с тобой, но одинок я был  
И, вновь обманутый судьбой, хрустальный склеп разбил.  
  
Запели струны вдалеке, открыла ты глаза,  
И покатилась по щеке нежданная слеза.  
  
Ты улыбнулась, как во сне, но строгим стал твой взор,  
В нем был невысказанный мне безмолвный твой укор.  
  
Склонившись у твоих колен, просил я вновь и вновь:  
«Прости меня за долгий плен и дерзкую любовь!»  
  
Ты повернулась и ушла, не удостоив слов.  
Казалось мне, что умерла в душе моей любовь.  
  
Но там, где лишь ступала ты, все оживало вдруг,  
Вновь распускалися цветы и пело все вокруг.


End file.
